onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roranoa zoro
re:Yata?! I got it from Yatagarasu (八咫烏), a three-legged crow of Japanese legend that is affiliated with the sun. It literally means "Eight-Span Crow", similar to Kizaru's Yata no Kagami ("Eight Span Mirror"). I've added the "no", as a possessive noun, just like "Yata no Kagami", which is also an alternate way of "Yatagarasu". However, when written in kanji, the "no" can be ignored, despite in romaji the "no" is still pronounced. I would've gone with "Yatagarasu" but it was apparently already taken. 09:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't caught on to that until after seeing your signature a couple of times. Pretty close to the actual one, nice. 10:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. 10:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I think you are talking about the image of the "final five" of the Skypiea Survival. I loved that arc, and that image contains my two favourites Straw hats: Zoro and Robin. I also like the fact that the four people openly say to be against Enel, even if he could defeat all of them easily. --Meganoide 15:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) how? hey rora, how do i look through or find chat logs. cause Stormbaron accused me of posting a link of a pic from his devieant art but i literally have no idea what hes talking about. npw i want to prove to him that hes full of shit. where do i find the chat logs? Imhungry4444 18:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) re:Hmm! You said you already were made one on a staff level, so I figured you didn't need it twice. 06:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) re:Deletion Tip I do check before deleting, but sometimes certain files are too obviously for deletion, it's probably not even worth checking. 07:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) We use ' for references. 07:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) About my sig Hey buddy.. One favor.. If you want and have time.. Can you add in my sig, the time like= +10.8.2011+ ??? Thank you.!! 17:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup..!! I appreciate itt.. Thanks..!! 10:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 2nd attempt: <<< DAMN 3rd attempt: <<< YEAH 4th attempt: << Rora your a genius... Sig creation(for Nacch....) *User:Nacchan-san/sig ::-- there 10:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig creation(for Piece Enrik) User:Piece enrik/sig there Piece•Enrik• talk 12:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sig Code Hey, Rora check this and help me.. Apparently there is something wrong with the code.. Should I delete the timestamp or you can fix it? 11:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Test-- Here we...go... Testing after sig effects...1..2..3...-- One.. Two... Three.... after sig effects?-- Testing 1 2 3 LPK sig LPK told me he asked you to help him figure out why his sig was causing things after it to become small. Once you figure it out, please, use your bot to run a check for other bits of code like it in other signatures, since LPK's isn't the only one. I know Juraquille's also has the same problem. Thanks. 07:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sig User:Pacifista15/Sig Pacifista15|Talk ::-- Signature :D thx for doing this, may i have a signature 8? thx once more The Humaniod Typhoon 17:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig for THT User:The Humaniod Typhoon/Sig -- Two favors to ask buddy Hey Noa. I have two questions: * Could you participate in this voting: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SeaTerror * Could you create a sig for me? One with bright yellow letters and a light green background. Nothing to fancy, just something easy. Thanks man! Yountoryuu 17:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Test sig,incase Youn sees! [[User:Yountoryuu|''' Yountoryuu ]][[User talk:Yountoryuu| '''talk ]] [[User blog:Yountoryuu| blog ]] [[User:Yountoryuu|''' Yountoryuu ]][[User talk:Yountoryuu| '''talk ]] [[User blog:Yountoryuu| blog ]] : Aw man, that second one, is awesome. The only thing not neccesary is the contribs, but it'd be awesome if I can have the second one ~! Yountoryuu 19:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Somehow it resembles MJ's tabs...., weird... (jk) Sig for youn! User:Yountoryuu/Sig-- whats up man? why havent you been on the chat in so long? i never see you on anymore. also, could you deal with this asshole AWC who says he cant be banned because of his "Dynamic" IP:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/125.167.246.152 thanks Imhungry4444 23:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Removing all "Non-Canon" from pages. Can you please set Roranoa bot to remove all the Category:Non-Canon from all pages, except from the category pages like "Category:Non-Canon Antagonists" and "Category:Non-Canon Characters"? I've talked it through with Dancepowderer, and he agreed. Since there are already "Non-Canon Antagonists", "Non-Canon Characters", etc., it seems kinda redundant to have both "Non-Canon" and "Non-Canon something". While for certain other categories may go among the same line (i.e. Category:Pirates and Category:Pirate Captains) they are actually kinda different (pirate means seafaring criminal and pirate captain a specific position within a pirate crew). On the other hand, "Non-Canon" seems too general to appear on every page, so we've determined to remove them all from all the pages. So can you please set bot to remove all the "Non-Canon"? Thanks in advance. 03:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Can i use some of your Codes for myself ? AWB Hi, I have a question about AWB: is it possible to protect a list of page automatically? Because for what I have seen I have to click on the protection button and select the protection each time... can it be done automatically? Thank you. But the "the auto save" works if you set some rules like "find and replace", the "admin options" are in the "start tab", I want only to protect/delete a list of page. The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, This One : [[User:Granit Hysaj|'Granit Hysaj']] Bot Would you mind telling me how to set up a bot? We need one for a certain wiki, and it would be great if you could help. Thanks :) 21:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll try and see if it works XD Thanks 02:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I tried and failed 0_0 I'll try asking sff9 for more info since he seems to be more active at the moment. Thanks anyway!! 03:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha I gave up on that xD It would be nice if you could instruct Yazzy how to set one up, since I don't seem to have the brains to do it, or you could lend me some of your time and give me a better how-to guide. It's a bot for penguindrum wiki. 21:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sig Yo,Roa,Would you make me a sig. since you are so good at signatures.Something like this one :http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/836/sigvlm.jpg/ 17:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) re:Chat? Yeah, it have been fucked up this 2 days man.. And long time no see..!! Hope your studies go well man... :D Happy Birthday! Mornin Roa, Happy BIRTHDAY! May the One Piece be with you and have a nice day today, good luck and hope you come back more often. Sig(agaaaaaain!) for Uknownada User:Uknownada/Sig -- test 04:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) test again User:Uknownada/Sig 04:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It's working now! =D 04:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) HEY Hey Roa, long time no see.. Hope your going well with your studies.. Yeah the sig is the one you made for me haha.. Hope you dont mind that I took it yeah.. Its awesome.. So.. See ya around buddy. can you make a signature for meUser:Jaimini626/autosig 11:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you really back? Yah Banzai! [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 14:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) vote could you please vote two weeks, anything more then that seems extremely unreasonable and cruel to me http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation?t=20120524205553 (OnePieceNation 22:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Using your blog Although you're now inactive, I would like to use your King of the Hill blog over the Fairy Tail Wiki. I wanted to do an experiment as well as interact with the wiki's members, hope you don't mind. 14:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) A long waited link 7-1-12 Hey, I just noticed that roughly a year ago you asked for a link to Shells in a comment for one of my devil fruits on SOF. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shells%3B_Chapter_1 But a note. At the moment I'm writing this I'm going through a revision process in Shells where I'm going over each chapter and trying to make the characters more uhhh "character-y". And I'm also making some grammar changes since the main character, Tomas H. Ells, is actually Tomá''s H. Ells (pronouced toe-Moss not Toh-mus). I'm just doing that at the same time as the revisions so I don't have to later. And this is being done now because I just recently realized how to type an á; it's been like that since I first posted Shells on my blog here on teh OP wiki but sadly only in my head. So if you get into Shells and you start seeing Tomas and not Tomás over and over, I suggest you ''STOP!' because I haven't revised that chapter yet. But since you're apparently inactive I feel like you'll see this after I finish revising the 25 (of 30 so far) chapters that I haven't revised right now this moment. So if you like it, great! If not, oh well. But better late than never, right? (Lvdoomien 08:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC)) Sig for me plz Hello i am a newbe on this website. i was looking through disscussions and stuff >where i forund other users having some reeally cool and epic sigs i was just wondering if you could make one > i dont care exactly how it looks but plz make it cool and epic >>>>thanks lot <<<<< ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ this is my current sig>> Torquil (talk) 05:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sig Hey,could you please make me a sig,since you are so good with this stuff? Staw-Hat Luffy 15:18 February 1,2013 Forget it.I made one myself.Anyway,thanks 08:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Is it just me or do I notice you are getting more active recently, Roa-senpai? Nothing much, I just would like to meet one of the old timers of the Wikia that was highly favored by veteran users around here. I have heard a lot about you, its an honor to meet ya. Ore wa AY des, yoroshiku! 15:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Umm... (looks at Roa's date join wikia) Dec 2010... (looks at own date join) Jan 2012... Yeah, your user is "older" enough all right... YOHOHOHO!! I'm so excited to be able to meet you in person, I can feel my heart beating so fast.... ah, though actually I don't have a heart! YOHOHOHOHOOOOO!!! Skull jooku! 15:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC) YOHOHOHOHO!!! Yeah the chat is somewhere i quite seldom appears. Not much of any significant reasons really, just either i dont have much time during office hours (where most of my wikia time came from, not that im implying i snooped away from work a lot) or im now comfortably resting on my cozy bed in my aircond room using my ipad and the chat is not working very well on it + im lazy to troubleshoot... Once i was quuuuiiiite active in the chat a long, long time ago (mdm, tucky, px15, evan can be witnesses) but that was before the problem occur on my ipad (T_T) 16:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Edits It seems to me that most of the articles have 'External Links', the ones that are not may have been all changed by you. I'm not going to make a fuss out of such a small matter but it just looks neater with all capitalized letters, unless it's something like 'Strength and Weaknesses'. 05:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for understanding :) I must have forgotten to add the link when editing my signature. I'll add the hyperlink later. 06:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah okays. Thanks :) -- 11:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Zori's New Sig Test Ahoy ROA, Okay so this is with only 3 Zori and this is with 4 06:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Zori Trying it once more Zori Re:Template Replacements Great, thanks Roa. 14:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot Roa. 07:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) re:regex All regex qorks with AWB, if you google it you should find plenty of guides to regex. I use usually this as reference. You should just pay attention if you are using them with mutliline or singleline. Not really, multiline should be used if you are working with something on multilple lines... it changes the value of some characters, like "." or ^ and $. On the link I gave you wasn't really explained, try to find another guide like this one. I always use regex in the standard find&replace (you have to check regex to make it works). No, just other then being a VSTF members now I'm also an helper! :) Heyyy Lol. Hellooooo ! 04:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The AWC nicked 'K' All I know about his background is that he hailed from Greece. He has quite a regular appearance at the blogs (not sure about article editing) and his comments are well structured and he spoke with good knowledge and wisdom about One Piece and he usually ends his comments with "K" (that is how we nicknamed him K to distinguish him from others). In a nutshell, he is a respectable AWC user and well received by many. 04:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Start Your Bot ;) Yo Roa, I made a list with templates I need you to replace. Not all of them, just some of them. So, here it is. *Template:Merchandise Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Series Information Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Songs Navibox → (pages you have to fix) I'll give you more tomorrow (or as soon as I can >_>). Please fix them as soon as possible and let me know if there are any locked pages in order to fix them. Thanks in advance dude. 16:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) And Even More For The Bot I'm adding a new heading here because...hmmm.....because... I CAN! Anyway, I found more template redirects so I'll list them here too. *Template:Edit War → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Franky Family Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Galley-La Company Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Fishman Island Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:History Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Favorite Movie Poll → (pages you have to fix) Well, I guess that's all for now, but of course those aren't all the redirects. I'll list more soon. And thanks a lot dude, you're a great help. 20:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot man. 08:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Bot Help-Day 3 Yo Roa, here's the list, please fix them whenever you can. *Template:Roger Pirates Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Pirates Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Takoyaki 8 Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Plants Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:The Worst Generation Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Songs Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Roger Pirates Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Ships Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Slavery Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Race Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Revolutionary Army Navibox → (pages you have to fix) Thanks in advance dude. 13:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) There's one more navibox: *Template:Corrida Colosseum Navibox → (pages you have to fix) Thanks in advance, bro. 11:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) re:Empty Section That's basically what we have the stub templates for. 18:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hey man, what's up? (: Yountoryuu (talk) 13:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC)